Ele ressuscitou de fato!
thumb|left|320px David Marshall Como argumentou o primeiro grande pioneiro do cristianismo: "Se Cristo não ressuscitou é vã a nossa pregação, e vã a vossa fé" (I Coríntios 15:14). A ressurreição é um fato histórico. Sem ela a fé cristã é completamente inválida. Dois autores judeus (Joseph Klausner e Pinchas Lapide) e quatro advogados (Ross Clifford, Simon Greenleaf, Charles Colson e Frank Morison), tendo examinado as evidências, quer de uma perspectiva neutra ou hostil, concluíram que a ressurreição foi realmente um "evento histórico". Cada uma das quatro "testemunhas" (os escritores dos evangelhos), passaram nos testes mais rigorosos aos quais foram submetidos. A forma e estilo dos escritores dos evangelhos são diferentes. As pequenas discrepâncias no testemunho deles foram suficientes para demonstrar que não houve entre eles nenhum tipo de conluio, e que eles apresentam as evidências de "testemunhas oculares". Todas as explicações alternativas a respeito do sepulcro vazio são baseadas na crença do "sistema fechado", do século XVIII, de que a ressurreição de Jesus não poderia ter acontecido porque ela não é uma experiência que pode ser repetida. Autores modernos têm assumido a posição de que o Universo é mais uma grande idéia do que uma grande máquina. Eles estão inclinados a assumir a posição de que a objeção a milagres seja aceitável unicamente quando cada relatório de um milagre tenha sido detalhadamente investigado e comprovado falso. Os historiadores não forçam as evidências a se ajustarem a uma conclusão preconcebida, mas permitem que elas falem por si mesmas. Vamos aqui examinar a natureza das fontes, a evidência da morte de Jesus e as evidências em favor da Sua ressurreição. A natureza das fontes F. C. Baur (1792-1860), como muitos dos seus contemporâneos, supôs que os quatro evangelhos, em sua maior parte, foram escritos no segundo século e que seu conteúdo miraculoso representava apenas devaneios de seus autores. John A. Robinson, que pertencia à escola de criticismo de Baur, concluiu, depois de anos de pesquisa, que todos os evangelhos, inclusive o quarto, foram escritos antes do ano 70 AD. Ele repreendeu os críticos anteriores por sua erudição "indolente" e "cegueira quase voluntária". R. T. France, depois de examinar a re-datação dos livros do Novo Testamento feita por Robinson, escreveu, "É provável, eu creio, que talvez todos os evangelhos em sua totalidade tenham sido escritos essencialmente na sua presente forma dentro de 30 anos após os eventos, e que muito do material já tinha sido coletado e escrito uma década ou duas antes disso". As narrativas da ressurreição e aparições de Jesus são encontradas em Mateus 28; Marcos 16; Lucas 24; João 20; e I Coríntios 15. Estas são as fontes que contêm o relatório das testemunhas. John Wenham reconcilia as aparentes discrepâncias de detalhes entre as narrativas. Os advogados que examinaram os testemunhos acerca da ressurreição foram tranqüilizados pela variação nos detalhes. Uma autoridade conclui: "Em tais casos as discrepâncias superficiais não significam que nada aconteceu; ao contrário, significam que o testemunho não foi resultado de conluio". Aqueles que primeiramente apresentaram a mensagem da ressurreição, o fizeram em Jerusalém e dentro de poucas centenas de metros do sepulcro vazio. Qualquer pessoa, ao ouvir tal mensagem poderia ter feito uma curta viagem e verificado se a tumba estava realmente vazia. Em vez disso, em um único dia 3.000 pessoas se converteram às boas novas da ressurreição (Atos 2:24 e 41); em outra ocasião, 5.000 (Atos 3:15; 4:2 e 4) e "um grande número de sacerdotes" (Atos 6:7). Evidências da morte de Jesus Antes que o veredicto da crucifixão fosse pronunciado, o governador romano já tinha ordenado que Jesus fosse açoitado. As trinta e nove chicotadas do azorrague nos ombros, costas e pernas do prisioneiro, cortariam o tecido subcutâneo, tornariam as costas uma irreconhecível e retorcida massa de tecidos sangrentos e causariam sangra-mento arterial dos vasos sangüíneos dos músculos. Muitos não sobreviveram a 39 açoites romanos. No passado recente, arqueólogos israelitas aprenderam muito sobre a crucifixão, das escavações no Monte Scopus. Um cravo de mais de dez centímetros era pregado através dos ossos de ambos os calcanhares. Um outro cravo grosso de ferro era pregado na parte frontal dos punhos. A dor muscular devia ser excruciante. O ar inspirado pelos pulmões não era exalado com facilidade. O dióxido de carbono se acumulava nos pulmões e na corrente sangüínea. A morte era causada por asfixia. Os romanos eram tremendamente eficientes na "arte" da crucifixão. Não havia sobreviventes! As evidências da ressurreição Dois judeus ricos preparam o corpo crucificado de Jesus para o sepultamento. Eles teriam alegremente oferecido toda sua riqueza e influência por um sinal de que Ele estava vivo. As mulheres foram testemunhas. Não havia qualquer sinal vital. Jesus foi sepultado. Uma pedra, a qual uma autoridade moderna calculou que deveria pesar entre uma tonelada e meia a duas toneladas, foi colocada na entrada da tumba. No sábado, o dia seguinte, as autoridades judaicas foram ao governador romano e pediram que a tumba fosse protegida por uma guarda. Um selo foi colocado na pedra para que ela não fosse removida sem o conhecimento das autoridades, e uma escolta foi destacada para guardar à sepultura (Lucas 23:50-56; João 19:38-42; Mateus 27:57-66). Fossem os guardas judeus ou romanos, a história de que eles foram subornados para dizer que o corpo tinha sido roubado pelos discípulos enquanto os guardas dormiam não seria divulgada, exceto por amedrontados, não inteligentes, ou por aqueles que tinham fortes interesses pessoais nesse boato. Como poderiam os guardas saber quem havia roubado o corpo se eles estavam dormindo? "Soldados, sacerdotes e Pilatos, evidentemente creram que algo sobrenatural tinha acontecido", escreveu John Wenham. "Daí a disposição das autoridades de investigarem os soldados". Entre as muitas dificuldades está a evidência do selo romano rompido; os responsáveis, se apreendidos, teriam sido automaticamente executados. A idéia de que um grupo de discípulos teria persuadido a guarda do templo ou um destacamento da legião romana para arriscar romper o selo romano é simplesmente ridícula. Uma autoridade diz: "Nenhuma abordagem quanto a origem da fé na ressurreição de Jesus, irá longe, a menos que ela tome consciência do poderoso golpe que a Sua crucifixão significou para os Seus seguidores. Sua execução foi seguida de uma terrível crise de fé". "Nós esperávamos que fosse Ele que havia de redimir a Israel" -- nós esperávamos, tempo passado histórico -- foi como um dos discípulos se expressou ( Lucas 24: 21). A manhã da ressurreição encontrou os discípulos em um estado de choque e desilusão espiritual. Eles não estavam preparados para a ressurreição de Jesus. Foi necessário um encontro objetivo com Jesus ressuscitado para cristalizar a fé dos discípulos nEle e levá-los a proclamar a Sua ressurreição. Visões e experiências subjetivas não teriam tido tal efeito. Algo tinha que ser visto, algo real! As testemunhas da ressurreição identificaram Jesus ressuscitado com Jesus terreno. "A estes também, depois de ter padecido, se apresentou vivo, com muitas provas incontestáveis, aparecendo-lhes durante quarenta dias" (Atos 1:3). Quando é dito que Jesus foi visto ou que apareceu, os discípulos viram--no normalmente. "Vede minhas mãos e meus pés", Ele disse. "Vi o Senhor", as testemunhas anunciaram (Mateus 28:17; Lucas 24:34, 39-46; João 20:14, 18, 20; I Coríntios 15:5-8). Jesus é descrito como tendo falado (Mateus 28:9, 18-20), tendo andado (Lucas 24:13-16), distribuído alimento (Lucas 24:30), comido (Atos 1:4), realizado sinais (João 20:30), abençoado com Suas mãos (Lucas 24:50), mostrado Suas mãos e Seu lado (João 20:20), e tendo sido tocado (Mateus 28:9). O sepulcro vazio foi a demonstração indispensável para projetar o cristianismo em Jerusalém. Se o sepulcro novo de José não estivesse vazio, as pressionadas autoridades do templo teriam interrompido o movimento, fazendo uma curta viagem ao sepulcro e exibindo o corpo de Jesus num desfile pela cidade. "Eles não fizeram isso porque sabiam que o sepulcro estava vazio. A explicação oficial para a situação -- de que os discípulos haviam roubado o corpo -- foi uma admissão de que realmente o sepulcro estava vazio". Tanto fontes romanas como judaicas e a tradição reconheceram um sepulcro vazio. As fontes se estendem de Flávio Josefo à uma compilação judaica do quinto século chamada Toledoth Jeshu. Se uma fonte admite o fato, mas decisivamente não em seu favor, então isso se torna uma forte evidência de que tal fato é genuíno. Os sumos sacerdotes e o Sinédrio haviam demonstrado grande habilidade política ao tratarem com Pilatos. Seria necessário pequena habilidade da parte deles para tratar com os seguidores de Cristo, soubessem eles o local onde o corpo fora escondido. Em vez disso, as autoridades judaicas foram limitadas a pressionar os discípulos de quando em quando, a fim de ameaçá-los de morte se eles não deixassem de pregar a respeito do Cristo ressuscitado (Atos 5:17-42). De fato, pouco mais havia que pudessem fazer com o sepulcro vazio, a forte impressão de que algo sobrenatural ocorrera e um crescente número (incluindo sacerdotes) abraçava a verdade da ressurreição. Frank Morison assim intitulou sua constrangedora narrativa das evidências da ressurreição de Jesus: Quem Removeu a Pedra? Essa pergunta deve ter perturbado aqueles que quiseram crer que os discípulos haviam roubado o corpo. Uma pedra pesando entre uma e meia e duas toneladas fora removida. Mateus disse que uma grande pedra fora "rolada... para a entrada do sepulcro". O verbo grego "rolar", é kulio. Em sua descrição da posição da pedra depois da ressurreição, Marcos teve que usar a preposição com o verbo. Em grego, bem como em inglês, para se mudar a direção de um verbo ou para intensificá-lo, uma preposição é acrescentada. Marcos acrescentou a preposição ana, que significa "em cima" ou "para cima". Em Marcos, o termo anakulio pode significar "rolar algo para cima em uma inclinação, ou inclinar". Lucas acrescenta ao quadro, utilizando uma preposição diferente, apo, que significa "distante de". Assim, a pedra não foi apenas removida, ela foi movida inclinação acima, por uma determinada distância. João (capítulo 20) usa um verbo grego diferente, airo, que significa "levantar algo e carregar para longe". Mesmo que os soldados romanos estivessem dormindo, teriam de ser surdos para não ouvir uma pedra daquele tamanho sendo removida desta forma. As aparições de Jesus não foram estereotipadas. Ele apareceu de diferentes maneiras em uma variedade de locais. Maria Madalena, a princípio, aproximou-se dEle como o jardineiro. Aos que caminhavam para Emaús, Ele apareceu como um companheiro de viagem. Para os apóstolos no cenáculo, Ele apareceu (duas vezes), quando as portas estavam fechadas. Em outra ocasião, Ele preparou o desjejum para eles na praia da Galiléia. Então, também na Galiléia, Ele apareceu a mais de 500 pessoas de uma única vez. As reações diante do Cristo ressuscitado variaram desde o medo, ficando tomados de emoção, até a obstinada incredulidade. Quando Cristo apareceu a Paulo em Damasco, Ele se manifestou ao Seu maior inimigo. As mulheres O viram primeiro; tivessem as narrativas da ressurreição sido inventadas, as mulheres nunca teriam sido incluídas na história, muito menos como as primeiras testemunhas. Evidências circunstanciais *A existência da igreja cristã. Como poderia tal movimento ser fundamentado em uma mentira? Por que homens descritos por um inimigo do cristianismo como possuindo "moral pura e austera" concordariam em ser espancados, aprisionados, torturados e executados por causa de uma mentira? Se isso fosse uma fraude da parte do povo, por que, sob ameaça de morte, pelo menos alguns deles não se acovardaram e retrataram? *O batismo dos crentes. Isso demonstrou a preocupação com a morte, sepultamento e ressurreição de Cristo, um rito que data dos primeiros anos da igreja primitiva. Para se tornar um cristão, era necessário identificar-se publicamente com a morte, sepultamento e ressurreição do seu fundador (veja Romanos 6:3-9). *A transformação de vidas. Os covardes do Getsêmani tornaram-se heróis do Pentecostes. Isso é inexplicável sem a ressurreição. Tivessem prestígio, riqueza e posição social recompensado os novos crentes quando eles professavam a Cristo e Sua ressurreição, a profissão deles seria logicamente compreensível. Contudo, a "recompensa" deles foi de uma natureza diferente, finalmente envolvendo leões, crucifixão e todos os outros métodos possíveis de tortura para fazê-los deixar de testemunhar. A mudança revolucionária na vida dos primitivos apóstolos tem sido reduplicada milhões de vezes nos dois mil anos da história cristã. A inadequação dos argumentos contrários Os argumentos comumente utilizados contra a ressurreição de Jesus não se mantêm diante de séria investigação. *Que as autoridades removeram o corpo de Jesus. Se, quer autoridades judaicas ou romanas, tivessem removido e sepultado outra vez o corpo de Jesus, tudo que teriam que fazer nos dias e anos que se seguiram para aniquilar o cristianismo, seria dizer: "Nós demos ordens para que o corpo fosse removido", e então mostrar onde o Seu corpo tinha sido sepultado ou descartado. Tal medida não foi tomada. *Que os discípulos removeram o corpo. Os discípulos não poderiam ter rendido a guarda do templo nem uma unidade de soldados romanos. Muito menos poderiam eles ter removido a pedra. *Que as mulheres foram ao sepulcro errado. Tal teoria sustenta que as mulheres estavam tão desorientadas que, ainda na escuridão das primeiras horas da manhã, tenham ido ao local errado. O selo e a guarda, pode-se imaginar, teriam feito da sepultura certa um lugar distinto, mesmo no primeiro clarão do alvorecer. Contudo, esta teoria é desacreditada porque, tivessem as mulheres se dirigido à sepultura errada, os sacerdotes e outros inimigos da fé teriam rapidamente se dirigido à tumba certa e apresentado o corpo. *Que Jesus desmaiou e reviveu no sepulcro. Esta teoria ensina que, apesar dos açoites, da perda de sangue, dos cravos em seus calcanhares e punhos, das horas de exposição na cruz e da perfuração da lança em Seu lado, Jesus de alguma forma sobreviveu. Esta teoria apareceu primeiramente no século dezoito, quando aparentemente era possível crer que uma pessoa pudesse sobreviver ao sepultamento em sepulcro úmido, sem alimento, água ou qualquer tipo de atendimento. Que Ele pudesse sobreviver, mesmo tendo sido envolvido em pesada mortalha encharcada de perfumes e especiarias. E que Ele pudesse reunir forças para se desvencilhar dos panos do sepultamento, empurrar a pesada pedra da entrada do sepulcro, render os guardas -- e caminhar quilômetros com os pés feridos para ser aclamado vencedor sobre a morte e Príncipe da Vida. David Strauss, conhecido crítico do século dezenove, que não cria na ressurreição, rejeitou essa idéia. Ele escreveu: "É impossível que alguém que saíra da sepultura meio morto, que se arrastara fraco e doente, permanecera em necessidade de tratamento médico ou auxílio de ataduras e atencioso cuidado, e que finalmente sucumbira ao sofrimento, pudesse jamais dar aos discípulos a impressão de que Ele fora um conquistador da vitória sobre a morte e a sepultura". *Que o Cristo ressurreto apareceu apenas aos crentes. Isso não é verdade. Tomé, de início não era um crente. É possível que Tiago, o irmão de Jesus, não era um crente quando o Cristo ressurreto lhe apareceu; certamente fora incrédulo durante o ministério terrestre de Jesus (I Coríntios 15:7; Marcos 3:21; 6:3, 4; João 7:5). Considerando que Tiago esteja relacionado entre os 120 discípulos que se reuniram em Jerusalém por ocasião da ascensão, e que Paulo, oponente de Cristo, tenha se convertido depois de um encontro com Ele, fica claro que alguns se tornaram crentes e testemunhas depois do encontro com o Cristo ressurreto. Richard Swinburne, que recentemente examinou as evidências da ressurreição do ponto de vista científico e racional, chegou à conclusão de que "as detalhadas evidências históricas" são "tão fortes" que "apesar de que tal ressurreição poderia ter sido uma violação das leis naturais, o fiel da balança da probabilidade favorece à ressurreição". Um advogado ou historiador imparcial consideraria o caso comprovado. David Marshall (Ph.D. pela Universidade de Hull), é historiador e autor de muitos artigos e vários livros. Este artigo está baseado em sua dissertação "The Risen Jesus", incluída em The Essential Jesus, editado por Bryan Ball e William Johnsson, e publicado pela Pacific Press, em 2002. Referências P. Beasley-Murray, The Message of the Resurrection (Nottingham: InterVarsity Press, 2000). Ross Clifford, Leading Lawyers Look at the Resurrection (Sutherland, NSW: Albatross, 1991). S. Davis, D. Kendall, e G. O'Collins, eds., The Resurrection: An Interdisciplinary Symposium on the Resurrection of Jesus (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1997). R. T. France, The Evidence for Jesus (London: Hodder e Stoughton, 1986). M. Green, The Empty Cross of Jesus (London: Hodder e Stoughton, 1984). A. T. Hanson, The Prophetic Gospel (Edinburgh: T. e T. Clark, 1991). J. McDowell, The Resurrection Factor (Primeira edição, Alpha, 1993; 2000 edição). John Wenham, The Easter Enigma: Are the Resurrection Accounts in Conflict? (Exeter: Paternoster Press, 1996). N. T. Wright e M. Borg, The Meaning of Jesus (London: SPCK, 1999).